


Lumière De Mes Yeux

by luckywonbebe



Series: To Words and Phrases - MX Oneshots [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blindness, Changkyun is a great photographer, Cotton Candy (Food), Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Lights, Merry-Go-Round, Photography, Plot Twists, Polaroid, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: In the light of his eyes,And pink fairy lightsShe was the world.





	Lumière De Mes Yeux

_"It's candy floss. It's sweet."_  
  
"I know candy floss is sweet give it to me!" You laughed and Changkyun put a puff of candy floss in your mouth. Oh gosh you loved strawberry!  
  
"You got strawberry? Really?!"  
  
"It's your favorite, of course I'd buy it!" Changkyun kisses you on the temple. You were quite a tiny woman and even Changkyun was taller than you. His friends always teased you as well and Shownu and Wonho even carried you like nothing!  
  
"Everything is so beautiful. The sky is clear, the moon is shining bright, children look so dirty with all those paint in their clothes though." Changkyun says and you laugh.  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"I'm serious! Its not as pretty as the colored toys at the booths but.."  
  
"But still pretty." You finish his sentence. He kisses you on the cheek and you giggle.  
  
"Come on," he took your hand and pulled you up. "Let's ride the merry-go-round!"  
  
"Let's go!! Take pretty pictures of me okay!"  
  
"Of course, pretty." Changkyun put his arm around you as you walked to the merry-go-round where apparently his hyungs were there too.  
  
"Well if it isn't shorty."  
  
"Hey!!" you frowned.  
  
"Aw just kidding Zini. You know we love you." You felt Wonho's hand on your head and you grin back. You were sort of spoiled when it comes to his hyungs.  
  
_(A/N: Zini is pronounced 'chini')_  
  
"Changkyun come on! You said we'd get on the merry-go-round!" You waved your hands and he hugs you while laughing.  
  
"Okay calm down!! Come on you get on this horse, I'll be there."  
  
"Hold my hand." You said and he kisses the back of your hand.  
  
"I'll never let you go."  
  
_"Cheessyyyyy!"_  
  
_"Heeeeey stop!!"_  
  
_"Geez. Lovebirds."_  
  
You could hear his friends tease you two and you stuck out your tongue while you laughed. "Oh shut up." You said and they all burst out laughing. Oh you loved moments like this.  
  
Just being carefree, not a care in the world with your favorite guy holding your hand as the wind blew against your hair.  
  
_You felt everything on heightened senses and it was bliss._  
  
"The lights are very pretty." Changkyun whispers against your ear when you got off and were walking to the car. "It's like the pretty pink fairy lights in our room."  
  
"You really did put it up!" You poked his side and grin proudly when you hit him.  
  
"Did you know you have blue eyes?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." You laugh. He opened the passenger's seat for you, helping you in and you heard his hyungs.  
  
"Here Zini, take the rest of my cotton candy," Jooheon handed you a big bag of it. "Changkyun says you like it a lot."  
  
"Aaww thank you!"  
  
"You guys take care alright?"  
  
"Yes Kihyun hyung." Changkyun answered and he got in the other side, driving away to your apartment. The two of you have been living together for quite some time now and you wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
You cleaned up separately, you taking your time in your warm bath and you hear Changkyun knock on the door of the bathroom. "Finished?"  
  
"Just gonna dress up."  
  
You quickly dry yourself with the towel conveniently placed near you before dressing in your favorite jammies. You lay in bed beside Changkyun who pulls you into his arms as he stares at the fairy lights. "Close your beautiful eyes."  
  
"I already am." You giggle softly and Changkyun's voice drops in a quiet whisper.  
  
_"I know."_

 

~~~  
"No calls? No anything?"  
  
"Sorry, kid. I would have immediately told you if there was."  
  
Changkyun's shoulder sank as he sat on the couch in Hyungwon's office. He was getting desperate. _  
  
He just wanted to complete her, make her happy.  
  
_ "Hyung..."  
  
"Changkyun look," Hyungwon sat beside him and pat his shoulder. "Is she saying anything? No. Why? Because she likes it this way. She's already happy with this, with you."  
  
Changkyun tried so hard to hold on to his hyung's words. Indeed she looked so happy. Her smile was the brightest it could ever be. And he would do anything to keep that.  
  
"I'll be on my way hyung. You have patients waiting. Thank you." Changkyun said and as he got up, a small kid with his mom walked in the clinic. __  
  
"Morning, Siyoo."  
  
"Morning Dr. Chae! See I wear my glasses all the time now!"  
  
"That's a good girl. Let's get it checked alright?"  
  
~~~  
  
You were quietly making yourself a sandwich as you woke up and Changkyun wasn't there. You were going to reach for the knife to slice some cheese when a voice startled you.  
  
"Zini!! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" You dropped the block of cheese you were holding and you didn't know what direction to turn to as you hear footsteps approach you.  
  
"Zini please be careful! Oh my, God I worried to death!!" Changkyun's worried voice was beside you and he hugged you tight. "Sorry I went out. I was... buying some stuffs."  
  
"It's okay, Changkyun," you rub his back. You could feel the tense muscles on his shoulders. "Don't worry. M'not stupid." You giggle to lighten up the mood and you hear a soft chuckle.  
  
"I don't mean that." Changkyun runs his hand through your hair. You always loved that feeling he gives you. "Lemme finish this sandwich and let's catch breakfast together."  
  
"Okaay." You answered and you felt your way through the kitchen. You already memorized the way your kitchen felt and you settle yourself on a chair as you smell hot chocolate.  
  
Changkyun looked at you like you were his life in physical form, like the light in his eyes. He had always adored you so much. Your beautiful blue eyes show him how much you love him.  
  
"Tadaaa breakfast!~" Changkyun laughed as he put down your plates and you reached out to touch his face. "So handsome."  
  
"That's me." He says proudly and you giggle. He takes a seat beside you, kissing you quickly on the forehead before you both started to eat.  
  
You were happy. You were satisfied with this. You might not see the light of the world but you felt things you have never did before.

~~~~~  
1 week later  
  
"Zini!! Zini where are you?! I have good news!!!"  
  
You wanted to jump off the bed to run to Changkyun who sounded so excited but you patiently waited as he got to you. "Zini! Listen! We found a donor!!"  
  
  _"A... donor..."_  
  
"Yes! Hyungwon hyung called in and there was a donor who called! He could operate your eyes!! You could see again!"  
  
You were left speechless as you tried to process what he said. Eyes... you could see again? You felt tears coming up and Changkyun hugged you so tight. "I told you I will never stop 'till we find a donor!"  
  
A donor for your eyes. You could finally see again! You weren't born blind. You grew up seeing the world in color and it always mystified you, which led to your line of work. But fate had plans and the accident at your work had caused you your vision and it crushed you. You were an artist! What the hell is an artist without her vision?!  
  
Changkyun was your highschool sweetheart. When the accident happened you thought he was going to leave you, but it was the opposite. Ever since the accident, he decided to move in together to watch over you. He was the most supporting person there is. The times you felt like the darkness would consume you, he was there to hold your hand. To be your light as he guides you down the dark path.  
  
"Thank you." You cried in his arms and he holds you so tight, rubbing your back to comfort you.  
  
  _"This will be the last time I see you like this. I love you."_  
  
~~~~~  
  
Two days after, you had the operation and Hyungwon personally did the job.  
  
_Changkyun stayed by your side._  
  
Three days after that the bandage was finally going to be removed. "Just relax and breath okay Zini?" You hear Hyungwon's calm voice and you almost had goosebumps.  
  
  _This is it. Changkyun, I'm going to see you again!_  
  
As more of the bandage was taken away, slowly the light crept back into your vision. You nearly fainted. "Okay blink slowly as your vision will try to adjust."

You followed the orders and you gasped. Everything was so clear! It was just as the way you remember it!! You slowly look around and you see Changkyun's friends looking at you, all with happy faces and a bit of tears in their eyes. Their hairs were such pretty colors too!  
  
"Hey tiny." Shownu said and you feel a bit of tears as well as you smiled back. But one person was missing.  
  
"He's asleep." Minhyuk pointed to a corner and you see Changkyun on a chair, with his head down. You gulped. You were so nervous and you didn't know why.  
  
"C-Changkyun?" You called and his head immediately moves to the direction of your voice.  
  
"You're awake!" He says and he stands up slowly. He takes steps towards you and you were so happy. Changkyun looked so happy!  
  
He made his way towards you until -- "Ow!!" He bumped himself to the edge of your hospital bed and Kihyun immediately goes to his side, his face unreadable. You didn't understand. Why did Changkyun act like --  
  
"How did you get used to this? Wow. Hyung? Is this Kihyunnie hyung?"  
  
"It's me." Kihyun answered, his voice low.  
  
"Hey pretty. Good morning!" Changkyun greeted you with a big smile but... he wasn't looking at you. What... what's happening?  
  
"Changkyun?" You stood up and took small steps to him. Kihyun stepped aside but still stayed behind him. Tears were already brimming in your eyes as the unimaginable made its way through your head.  
  
_"Can't you... see me?"_  
  
"Well... in my head I could. I'm sure you always look just as beautiful." He says, his voice cracking a bit and his hyungs look away. Kihyun looked the most affected.  
  
No... no this can't be. Was he...?  
  
"I... don't want to be the one who says this," Hyungwon takes off the face mask he wore and he looks around. Everyone nods. "But... Changkyun he, he was the one."  
  
_"Zini where are you?! I have good news!!!_  
  
_"Zini! Listen! We found a donor!!"_  
  
_"This will be the last time I see you like this. I love you."_  
  
"No..." by this point you were already crying. "Changkyun...? Did you... do this?"  
  
You hug him and bury your face in his chest and he hugs you back tightly. You couldn't believe this. Why would he do such a thing?!

"Changkyun... why..." you could barely speak a thing because you were crying so hard. One by one his hyungs left the room to leave the two of you to talk and Kihyun sat Changkyun on the hospital bed before he left. "Why? I was already happy. Why would you sacrifice your own vision?"  
  
"Because," he smiles and he touches your hair. It made you cry even more. "I love you."  
  
"Changkyun you idiot!!" You cried. "I love you."  
  
"Sshh, hey don't cry now! You can see again!" His voice cracks again and a bit of tears form in his eyes. "My baby girl going to do art again."  
  
You were left there crying your eyes out and Changkyun crying as well but he was happy. He made the best decision in his life and he fulfilled his vow to himself that he would complete you. He was so sure when he decided to give up the light in his eyes for your world to be bright again.  
  
You plant a kiss on his lips and he gasped in an exaggerated way. "You're taking advantage of me!!"  
  
"Idiot." You giggle through your tears and he was gonna say something again but you silence him with a kiss. A kiss full of love, affection. A kiss of promise.  
  
That day, Kihyun drove both of you home and you guide Changkyun to your room. "Gee, now this a bit embarassing." He scratched his head and you feel the blush creep on your cheeks.  
  
There were a lot of polaroid pictures of you hung up with the pink fairy lights Changkyun always talked about. You approach the wall and see that each picture had a caption on it.  
  
_Zini feeling the fridge. So cute~_  
  
_Her fave kind of sweets is candy floss <3_  
  
_Teehee she looks so cute sleeping. Looks like a kitten in my arms_  
  
_She doesn't know I'm taking pictures :)_  
  
_Couple picture <3 _  
  
_Pretty girl on the merry-go-round <3_  
  
That was when you were at the carnival. You were so speechless. He really did all of these for you? In what, 7 years? He collected all of this? Some more pictures were scattered on the top of the dresser.  
  
"Um okay I'm not a creep but you said take pictures of you!!" Changkyun was uneasy with your quietness and you giggle, jumping on his lap and hiding your face in his chest. "Oh that I like. Hmm you're so tiny."  
  
"Heeey!" You complained and just hugged him tightly.  
  
_"Will you marry me?"_  
  
"Sshh Changkyun, we're resting."  
  
"I'm gonna call Kihyun hyung for a tux."  
  
You peck his lips and he gasped again as you hid your face. "Was that a yes??"  
  
You kissed him again and he nods. "Definitely a yes. Definitely." He smiles and he catches your lips with his in the softest kiss you've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyoneeee!! This is another writing prompt from my amino and I cross posted it here. The blog contained some pictures and please check out this link: http://aminoapps.com/p/i397ls so you can see the pictures :)


End file.
